


Freckles

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam's in love with Dean's freckles





	Freckles

“What’s on your face?” asked Sam, running a few fingers over Dean’s cheek. “You got chicken pox or something.”

“They’re called freckles,” said Dean, rolling over in the hot motel bed. “We gotta go to sleep. It’s already past your bedtime.”

“What’s a freckle?” asked Sam, pawing at Dean’s face again. Dean rolled Sam to the other side of the bed, his little body giving off a lot of heat on the hot summer night. “De…”

“I don’t know. It’s just my skin, like how you have that little mole on your face,” said Dean, rolling back to poke at Sam.

“I like your freckles,” said Sam, eyes darting over Dean’s sun kissed skin. “You got a lot.”

“How many?” asked Dean, Sam coming closer, pressing his index finger against Dean’s nose first.

“I don’t think I can count that high yet,” he asked, Dean smiling.

“I’ll help you,” said Dean. “Go ahead.”

Sam started to poke and prod, gently for the most part, shaking his head halfway through. 

“I messed up. I gotta start again,” said Sam, pursing his little lips and trying to focus.

He fell asleep on the third try, Dean smiling at how Sam tuckered himself out counting freckles.

They could always try again tomorrow night.


End file.
